Teenage Drama
by Angelica-Lawren
Summary: AU Fuu finds herself in dramatic situation that involves sleeping with a married man, teenage pregnancy, high school life, oh… did I mention she has a crush on the school delinquent.Jin x Fuu Mugen x Fuu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Teenage Drama**

**Rating**: T (subject to change)

**Anime **: Samurai Champloo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Samurai Champloo or all and any characters associated with such.

**Pairing**: Jin x Fuu Mugen x Fuu

**Summary**: Fuu finds herself in dramatic situation that involves sleeping with a married man, teenage pregnancy, high school life, oh… did I mention she has a crush on the school delinquent.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. my second story.

* * *

**I. Infatuation Drama

* * *

**

**_T_**he front steps of Seymour High School were charred with dirt and old gum. As unsanitary as it was around fifty-five students sat on the steps every hour.

One of the fifty-five students that sat on the disgusting steps was a young girl named Fuu.

A skinny girl at the age of sixteen; scruffy, brown haired girl who'd sooner deck someone in the face rather than prance around with hair flipping like most girls.

She wasn't even concerned if her shirt was tucked in or out.

Yes one would say Fuu was a bit of a tomboy since she always wore shorts underneath her skirts.

She lived at the edge of town where the concrete met the dirt. A quiet spot where she lived in a small vacant house.

As exuberant as she seemed at school her life at home was lonely.

It was now the end of the school day, and the mid September breeze filled Fuu hair up lifting it from her face.

Fuu slid her head phones over her ears waiting for the bus.

"Meet meagain after dark and I'll hold you-"

Fuu sang along with the words. The sound of foot steps were deaf to her ears

"I have nothing mor-"

Fuu was shoved roughly from her world and stumbled to the ground. The person, obviously not caring yawned and stretched a lazy arm behind his head and scratched. .

From Fuu's point of view (The Ground) the person was dressed in a faded red shirt and lose pants, and hair was an utter mess.

She put her head phone on her neck. She pushed herself wards a determined look in her eyes.

"You bastard! You don't come and just shove people." Fuu said.

The male turned around.

"What did you call me bitch!" His voice was somewhat boyish in a pleasing way.

His face was somewhat rugged with a little stubble of a beard on his chin that had hairs poke up hear and there.

Fuu blushed.

He was attractive, in a strange wild way.

Fuu shook her head slightly when she finally caught the word "bitch".

"Pardon me asshole but who the hell do you think you are!" She yelled at him.

He leaned in close to her a sneer filling his face.

"Ugly bitch."

Fuu twitched.

"BASTARD! You don't even know me!"

She reared her right arm back and pulled it forward in a fist.

The boy fell flat to the ground sporting a bloody nose.

Fuu smirked as the bus rolled in.

"Well here my bus! See ya later…ASSHOLE!"

The doors of the bus closed not without seeing Fuu flip the boy off though.

The boy sat there before getting up and dusting himself off.

"Well that bitch was interesting enough."

He smirked and of course the word infatuated came to mind.

* * *

**_F_**uu was still smirking as she sat down. 

She sat on the inside of the seat. She preferred the window, so that she could watch as the cars flew by and people walked in slow motion.

She made up names for the people she passed and made up stories for faces se didn't know.

"- Sit here?"

Fuu snapped out from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"May I sit here?" a cool voice. A man stood there; with glasses and somewhat stern eyes and dark hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

He was gorgeous.

"S-sure." Fuu said a lush covering his face.

Fuu glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

She sighed and put her hands against the window and pressed her face against the glass, in an attempt to ignore the presence next to her.

She kept peeking every now and then.

Sure anybody would when you have a beautiful person next to you but when they have an aura that draws attention it catches you like a caged dog.

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?"

His head did not turn as he said this.

"I-I'm sorry….I couldn't help it." She said.

The man looked at her briefly before staring into nothing again.

Fuu felt uncomfortable with the stretching silence.

"I haven't seen you on the bus before…." She said hoping to make conversation.

"My car was damaged." He said.

"I see…" she said quietly.

"….Um my name's Fuu." She said waiting for a response.

"….."

The man said nothing.

"What's… um… your name?" she said awkwardly.

She sighed when she heard no reply.

"Jin. My name is Jin." He said.

Fuu smiled slightly.

A rain drop tapped the window followed by others.

"Shoot I don't have an umbrella!" she said taking notice to the weather.

"They said it would rain in the afternoon." He said.

"It's not like I can afford a TV, with mom gone and dad's-" she quickly closed her mouth a frown filling her face as wrinkles form from her now knitted eyebrows.

"I see. I am sorry for your loss." Jin said his voice never changing.

"It was a long time ago so…" she stared off into space.

A somewhat comforting silence filled the air.

"This is my stop." He said flatly.

"Oh goodbye Jin-san." She said smiling genuinely.

He nodded and left.

She sighed and put her bag down on the now empty seat.

She yanked bag up when the bag didn't sit properly.

'An umbrella?' she thought to herself.

She picked up the black umbrella and blushed as she held it to her chest.

'Jin-san. I'll see you sometime.'

She smiled not knowing it was the beginging of something dramatic.

* * *

**A/N** : Hope you enjoyed…… 

Continue?

Review plz…..


	2. Chapter 2

Wah! Where have I been! Does it matter I'm updating right? Plz ENJOY!

* * *

2

* * *

**I**t was cold.

The leaves littered the front of a small house. It was house that sat quietly in the forest. It was a fading yellow color and the windows were broken. It was about two miles from the main road, but Fuu was used to walking.

A single candle was lit in the quiet house. The sound of coughing broke the silence.

Fuu stared at the umbrella apprehensively. She was uncertain of what to do now. Should I return it? Or maybe keep it…? No, no, no she should return it of course tomorrow she would, tomorrow she would, but still.

It had been over a week since the incident on the bus, and everyday that rude boy got on the bus with her and sat next to her.

* * *

_**Flash Back** (Don't you love them?)_

_Fuu stood shifting from foot to foot; She as nervous again._

_She kept planning out this scene where she and Jin hold hands and he kisses her after she returns the umbrella._

_She blushed and shook the image out her head._

_"Oi! Bitch, you waiting for the bus again. I never got to pay you back for yesterday1"_

_Oh God it was the guy. Fuu said to herself._

_He pulled on her hair suddenly causing her to jerk back._

_"OW! What the hell is wrong with you!" Fuu yelled out._

_"……no boobs….you have the body of a twelve year-old boy."_

_Fuu looked down and realized that there was a hand on her chest._

_"P-p-" she stuttered at the mere audacity of the boy._

_"My name is Mugen if you must know and guess what I-" he was cut off a abruptly went his nose suddenly cracked and pain filled is senses._

_"PERVERT!" Fuu yelled as she dished out an upper cut._

_The sound an engine was heard._

_'Please hurry, please hurry……'_

_Mugen grumbled and began to get up._

_The bus pulled in and Fuu dashed to an open seat and sat down._

_'Thank you God, thank you God…..'_

_The began moving forward then lurched to a stop causing fuu to slam her head against the seat in front of her._

_"Sir your nose is bleeding…do you want a tissue? S-sir!"_

_Fuu peeked her head over her seat to see the commotion._

_"I'm fine!"_

_Oh no, Oh no._

_It was that pervert-guy….Mufasa (lol sry...), no, no….MUGEN! Yeah…Mugen._

_He was looking dead at her Fuu ducked down under the seat._

_She could here the foot steps coming closer._

_"Oi girl get off the ground or else you'll break your neck down there." said the voice._

_'Damm!'_

_Fuu sighed and sat back into her chair._

_Mugen sat down next to her._

_"Ouch!"_

_He kept pinching her on the arm and smirking._

_"OW!"_

_People on the bus kept staring at them._

_"Quit IT!" said Fuu punching Mugen in the shoulder._

_This went on for a couple of stops._

_"Your so annoying and-"_

_The bus rolled to a stop and time slowed down as the beautiful who gave her the black umbrella walked past her row._

_He looked amazing, something far out of her league, yet so close._

_Jin's eyes met hr for a moment with a blank expression behind is glasses._

_Mugen noticed she'd gone quiet, and took notice to the man passing them._

_"Guys like that aren't interested in poor flat-chest girls like you."_

_Fuu could've died._

_"….."_

_As much as she hated this guy Mugen his words hit something inside her._

_Her confidence._

_**End Flash Back**

* * *

_

And since then that guy keeps bothering her shoving her, pulling on her hair, and worst of all the slaps on the back then throwing an arm around her shoulder.

This boyish display on affection was getting on her nerves, it was like he was twelve or something.

_LORD OF FUDGE!_

When had returning an umbrella become so complicated!

Fuu rubbed her hands together and breathed on them in an attempt to keep warm.

How long had she been living here? Years perhaps.

Her friends mother's name was printed in the school as her legal guardian but, she was nowhere in sight.

The house Fuu lived in was abandoned; the only thing that worked was the sink. But is better than a cardboard-box.

"Yea, tomorrow I'll give it back." She said.

* * *

School went slowly and then came the bus stop.

And Mugen wasn't there waiting for her for once, and she sighed with relief.

The bus rolled in a little later than usual.

Fuu sat where she always sat and clutched the umbrella.

First stop.

Second Stop.

The bus rolled into Jin's top

Fuu took a deep breath.

'Here's your umbrella.' She kept repeating her lines in her head over and over.

Foot steps coming closer.

'I can do this, I can do this.'

Fuu looked out the isle.

'Here we go…?'

It wasn't Jin, just some old lady.

Fuu sighed and threw her head back

She looked at the empty seat next to her.

She wanted to sit next to Jin again.

* * *

The next day Mugen was there waiting for her except her looked beaten up.

He had a bruise on his cheek, a black eye, and band-aid over his eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Fuu said.

"Nothing."

"…If you don't mind me asking?" Fuu said.

"What!" said Mugen becoming agitated.

"Why are you here everyday now?"

"…" a pregnant pause

"Well?"

"I dunno I just feel like it, I just go with whatever I feel I need or want to do."

Mugen shrugged.

"Whatever I guess." He said uncaringly.

"Um…well here's the bus are you ridding?" she said as the bus came into view.

"Nope. I'm waiting on somebody." he said.

"Um….well do you want company?" she said looking at her feet.

"Do whatever you want." Mugen said.

The bus rolled in and Fuu didn't get on.

Minutes rolled by.

Silence filled between them but it wasn't as awkward as usual.

A black Lincoln rolled in and Mugen got in.

"Later." he said.

"Um…yeah later." She responded.

Well that was strange, she thought, but hey this is my life.

And she stood waiting for the next bus, still pondering about the man who gave her the umbrella.

I'll meet you somewhere.

_Jin._

* * *

Gosh I hope you liked it.

Plz review.

Don't worry guys there will be more Jin in a few, just review.


End file.
